


A Godsend

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amy Pond (Doctor Who) Is A Teacher, Babysitting, Co-workers, Coal Hill School, Developing Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who), F/M, Family Issues, Family emergency, First Dates, Happy Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Happy Sherlock Holmes, Hugs, Mycroft Holmes Is Headmaster, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Parents Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Sherlock Has A Proposition, Sherlock Holmes Is A Teacher, Sherlock Visits After Work, Surprised Sherlock Holmes, Widowed Amy Pond (Sherlock Holmes), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Amelia gets called out of class when her daughter's babysitter abruptly leaves Melody with a neighbor, forcing Sherlock to take over her last art class for the day. After she gets some things sorted out, Sherlock visits her at home with a solution that leads to more.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/437542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	A Godsend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> Written for **GlowingMechanicalHeart** , who gave me the prompt " _Pondlock - Purple - 40_."

“Okay, class, I thought we’d do something a little different today. We’re going to do origami.” Amelia looked at the students in front of her, who all looked enthusiastic. She smiled and realized she’d finally gotten the knack of teaching art to others. This was a good moment, but before she could continue, the headmaster came in with his brother and her smile faltered. “Excuse me a moment.”

She walked to the back to talk to Mycroft and Sherlock. “Ms. Pond, your phone is off, is it not?” Mycroft asked.

“I turn it off when I’m teaching,” she said. “If the students can’t use their mobiles, I won’t either.”

“I see.A neighbor of yours called the main office. Your daughter’s babysitter left unexpectedly and is stuck at St. Bart’s and has left your daughter with said neighbor.”

“Bloody hell,” Amelia said, her eyes wide. “What happened?”

“She didn’t go into detail, but I think there was a family emergency.” Amelia nodded. “As Sherlock has a free period and it’s the last class of the day, I felt it best that you get your daughter and rescue her wayward babysitter, as your neighbor seemed annoyed, according to Miss Noble’s secretary.”

“Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I was going to start a course on origami. Do you know any origami, Sherlock?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” he said. “I’ll start them on something easy.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft turned and left, and Amelia sighed. “I was going to have them make paper stars. It’s something I used to do when I was nervous or anxious, so there’s strips of paper for that. But if you need full size origami paper, it’s in the inventory room.”

“I can do a lesson on the stars,” he said. “Just go take care of your daughter.”

“Thanks,” Amelia said, squeezing his hand to the soft chuckling of the students who saw. “Class, Mr. Holmes will be picking up the lesson today as I have a family emergency. Treat him well or I’ll make you all do art history out of the book for the rest of the week.”

“Yes, Ms. Pond,” a chorus of voices said. Sherlock and Amy went up to the front of her classroom and she got her purse, and then she left to the sound of Sherlock beginning her lesson.

 _This is all so unprofessional,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to her vehicle. She was a new teacher, still wet along the ears, and having her babysitter fail her like this...she could have taken Melody with her. Why leave her with a neighbor? With a sigh she realized it was time to get a new babysitter, which meant an exhaustive search and more time and money spent on that and not preparing for her classes.

“Oh, Rory, I miss you so much,” she said, trying not to cry. She blinked back tears once she sat in the drivers seat, dashing away the residue with the back of her hand, and then she took a deep breath. She’d manage. She always did, and she always would.

**–**

There was a knock on the door once she’d settled in to eat after Melody fell asleep. She wasn’t expecting anyone, so she had a microwaved curry and a glass of wine, but she set them down on her coffee table and got up to open the door. Sherlock was standing there, with a jar full of paper stars. “I thought I’d bring along your classes handiwork,” he said.

“Come in,” she replied with a soft smile, moving out of his way. He came in and she took the jar from him as he took off his coat, a nice looking dark grey Belstaff. She set it on her mantle and then gestured to the kitchen. “I was just settling in to eat. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“No thank you,” he said. “I’m sorry I interrupted your dinner.”

“It’s okay,” she replied. “It’s just a curry.”

“How was Melody?”

“She was fine. I let the babysitter go and I’ve spent the night taking care of Melody and looking for a new sitter. So far I’ve come up empty. I may have to take tomorrow off to keep looking.”

“I had a suggestion, if you trust my judgment,” he said.

“I do,” Amelia said with a nod.

“My mum just retired from teaching math courses at a university level, and as neither my brother or sister or I haven’t given her grandchildren yet, she’s bored. I asked her if she’d consider a babysitting position and she jumped at it. She’s better with children who aren’t hers, and my father will be there as well.”

“Oh, Sherlock, you’re a godsend!” Amelia said, impulsively leaning over to hug him, wrinkling up the front of his purple shirt. He awkwardly hugged her back, and then when she pulled away he didn’t let go. “Sherlock?”

“I…” He opened his mouth again and then closed it. “Your class went well,” he said, albeit a bit lamely, indicating to Amelia that that was not what he’d intended to ask.

“I’m glad,” she replied as he let her go.

“I did the purple stars in the jar,” he said. “You might want to start keeping strips about because they seemed to enjoy it. It might help some of the students who have attention issues. Everyone made about forty of them today.”

“I will,” she said. “And Sherlock?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“I don’t mind if you want to kiss me.”

He looked surprised, and then gave her a soft grin. “I’m not...used to this. Relationships. Especially with a colleague.”

“Well, we’ll just go slow, then,” he said. “Why don’t you stay for a bit and we watch a film? I can stick this in the refrigerator and we can get takeaway. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds very good,” he said with a nod. She gave him a wide smile and got up, grabbing her food. Not exactly the ending she had expected for the day, she thought to herself, but it was much better than she ever could have hoped for.


End file.
